1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for manual handling of items constituting a range of items. Furthermore, the invention relates to an indication system, a mobile communication unit and an indication unit.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a field of application would typically be in relation to large central warehouses where storing and picking typically take place in accordance with fairly primitive guidelines, as a warehouse employee picks one product number at a time from a list, locates the storage position of the product number, and picks the number of products stated in the picking list.
Meanwhile, tests have shown that this picking process is quite time-consuming as the individual warehouse employee spends quite a significant amount of time on locating the individual storage positions in the warehouse. This has prompted the desire to have a system constructed which makes the working process of the warehouse employees easier in such a manner that they spend only a minimum amount of time on locating the various warehouse storage positions.
An example of such a system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,273 where a storage room is provided with a number of storage positions. The system is designed for manual operation where a number of warehouse employees pick from the storage positions based on order slips. Also, the system has been provided with a number of light indicators at the various storage positions together with light direction indicators. Thus, one light indicator indicates the desired storage position while the light direction indicator guides the warehouse employee from position to position. If the system is to support more than one warehouse employee, each employee must be assigned a particular colour.
One disadvantage of the above-mentioned technique is, among other things, that the system is only capable of supporting a limited number of warehouse employees as each employee must be assigned a new particular colour. Various colour combinations may thus be difficult for the employees to interpret. Apart from that, the hardware construction is quite complicated and will be difficult to implement by large systems since the colour indicators must necessarily be able to guide a particular employee from one given position to another.
EP patent No. 531.645 introduces a mobile headset to be worn by a warehouse employee comprising a micro processor, speakers, a microphone, a display, a wireless modem and an optical bar code scanner. The micro processor transforms orders in terms of names or words provided by the employee into the microphone to machine code and the modem forwards the machine code to a central control unit. The central control unit sends the picking/direction instructions to the headset via the modem, either as audio signals to the speakers or visual signals on the display in the visual area.
One disadvantage of the above-mentioned invention is that the warehouse employee still requires a picking list of goods. Furthermore, the storage positions are not provided with indicators clearly showing the requested location to the warehouse employee at a distance whereby the warehouse employee may experience problems in locating a particular product in quite large warehouses. Another problem with the above-mentioned technique is that a headset of the above-mentioned nature is quite uncomfortable to wear due to its weight.
JP patent No. 7.172.521 introduces a storage control system comprising a central control unit, a mobile wireless communication unit with a bar code scanner, a display and a printer. The central control unit receives the inputs made by the warehouse employee via the communication unit in terms of scanning of the bar code on the individual shelf/rack and compares the received bar code with the stored picking list. The result of the search is subsequently transmitted back to the communication unit and the warehouse employee may read it on the display or in print.
The above-mentioned system does not concern a system guiding the employee to a given product. Thus, time spent on locating a given storage position should be added.
The invention relates to a system for handling of items constituting a range of items The systems comprises at least one central control unit, at least one mobile unit capable of generating audio and/or visual location signals based on preferably wireless communication signals generated by the central control unit(s), the system featuring at least one return signal path between the mobile communication unit and the central control unit. The items are located in macro zones with at least one underlying hierarchy of elementary zones, wherein each macro zone comprises at least one additional visual indication system being directly or indirectly controlled by the central control unit in dependency of a current location handling.
With this system, an efficient and inexpensive handling system has been obtained that may be used for as well location as distribution of items constituting a range of items.
It should be noted that manual picking and distribution also include aiding means for handling purposes such as trolleys, trucks, conveyor belts etc. The important issue is that the individual warehouse employee carries out the decentralized handlings in relation to the elementary zones as opposed to robot systems where human resources are only used to monitor an established distribution system.
The term items include e.g. products in storage such as in wholesale warehouses, spare parts storage facilities, certain types of libraries etc.
A standardized handling process comprises a given syntax for the given desired action and may e.g. include a definition of the item to be handled, information of wherefrom and whereto the handling must be carried out, the number of handled items etc.
A location signal comprises e.g. audio signals that may guide the warehouse employee to the desired elementary zone through the mobile communication unit. The location signals will mainly be provided by the mobile communication unit as a number of processing steps until the final elementary zone is located. An example of such a location process consisting of several pieces of cooperating information to the employee may be a first location signal guiding the employee to a macro zone, after which the employee receives another location signal in terms of e.g. a particular light indication of the elementary zone within the macro zone.
Depending on the range of items, the location process may consist of several cooperating process steps.
A significant advantage of the invention is that intelligence may be sustained centrally between the central unit and the picking or distributing employees provided with the communication units. This makes it possible to carry out relatively complex distribution or picking programs whereby the utilization rate of the total system may be optimized while at the same time avoiding conflicts and misunderstandings between the picking and distributing employees.
Another advantage of the invention is that the system may easily be used reversibly or multi-directionally. Thus, hardware modifications are not required if the system is to be reversed and used for distribution of items to various elementary zones instead of being used for picking purposes.
Combined with the possibilities of individual feedback from the decentralized communication units, central intelligence makes it possible to redefine the system entirely under certain circumstances in relation to e.g. the number of picking employees, changes and adjustments of elementary zones, changes in the range of items etc.
Thus, a significant advantage of the system is that current maintenance may be carried out purely by software operations, irrespective of variations in the number of employees or product numbers.
In that connection, it should be noted that a system according to the invention may be utilized to the maximum in terms of the number of picking employees which may be increased to the limit of what is possible in practice without the picking or distribution process breaking down. Thus, current profitability may be improved significantly when compared to existing systems whereby the statistical utilization rate results in an improvement of profitability.
In addition, the system allows significant dynamic variation in the system load since the number of picking or distribution employees may be varied almost instantaneously. This provides advantageous flexibility in relation to seasonal fluctuations and consequently in relation to the number of picking and distribution employees.
An advantage of dividing the system into macro zones is that the individual macro zones may be located relatively easily by the individual picking employees.
The degree of training required to use a given system naturally depends on the number of macro zones comprised by the system together with the location and the labelling thereof.
However, it is generally preferable that the macro zones are designed in such a manner that the individual employees will be able to locate them easily and quickly on the basis of the provided audio or visual location signal.
Another factor to keep in mind when dimensioning the system is that the number of macro zones should be sufficiently large in relation to the picking system for which it is dimensioned.
Another advantage of the invention is that the macro zones are dynamically defined on the basis of the centrally defined guidelines. The result of this is that not only the elementary zones of the specifically chosen application but all applications may be redefined in relation to the elementary zones and macro zones without hardware modifications. A redefinition of macro zones may thus be carried out by addition or division of existing macro zones whereby adjustments to be made by the employees become the main object to be taken into consideration when redefining macro zones.
Yet another advantage of the invention is that a possible simplification of the system process means that the warehouse employee may in reality be provided with only one instruction at a time in such a manner that the following instruction is not received or visualized until the previous instruction is carried out. This gradual location process is possible because the handling employee has the possibility to transmit a feedback signal back to the control unit at all times so that the control unit always has an updated version of the status of the location process, partly macroscopically in relation to the number of carried out location actions, and partly microscopically in relation to how far ahead each location process is, i.e. whether the warehouse employee has located the macro zone, the item or position of the item, and whether the location action has been carried out. Apart from that, it would be relevant to report back to the central control unit whether the ordered item is actually present in the appropriate elementary zone or whether new items should be restocked. Thus, the central control unit is capable of automatically reporting to the principal that the items in question may possibly be in back order, just as the central control unit may order new items for restocking in an elementary zone from the supplier.
Another advantage of the constant two-way communication of the system is that individual variations in the work situation of the warehouse employees may be adapted to the overall system. For example, visits to the restroom by the employee, lunch breaks etc. may be registered so that these inactive states do not block the macro zones or the entire system as such.
Another consequence of this continuous feedback from warehouse employees is that all location actions may be changed dynamically before they have been initiated whereby central control may ensure that none of the handling employees will have to stand in line at certain macro zones and wait for them to be available.
By using a two-step or a multidirectional location process by which the picking employees may locate macro zones by the first process step and subsequently locate the elementary zone or sub-division thereof by means of a visual indication of one or more elementary zones by the second process step, it is possible to optimize the (limited) learning potential of an employee by combining it with the location process which provides an exact location of a position and thereby a reduction in costs in relation to otherwise required hardware.
Apart from being an inexpensive system in relation to hardware, a system is obtained which is capable of reducing time spent on the location process when compared with other known system. The major critical factor in complex systems, such as storage facilities carrying a wide range of product numbers is the time-factor whereby the individual warehouse employee reads the individual product numbers on a handling list, and the time from which he moves from his actual position to the position where the item is located and handles the given item in accordance with the guidelines.
In practice, a controlled process division according to the invention results in time spent on searching for each location being reduced significantly in relation to time spent on searching in accordance with known systems.
Another advantageous feature of the invention is that complete implementation may be carried out without the use of paper from receipt of an order to the principal receives the ordered goods.
Another advantage of the invention is that the general system principle may be adapted to a wide range of applications such as spare part storage facilities, wholesale warehouses, production equipment, various types of mechanical configuration processes, libraries or even patent offices that are yet to be paperless.
In practice, it is of little significance whether the central control units are stationary or mobile. However, with respect to technical issues, it is important that a general protocol or control coordinates communication between the individual mobile communication units. Whether such control is generally restricted to control of the individual communication units or a more coordinated protocol ensuring that resource consumption is not in conflict, is of little relevance from a technical point of view. However, according to a particular embodiment of the invention, it is preferable that only one central control unit initiates all location actions, supervises these actions and registers the outcome of the carried out actions.
Furthermore, central unit control provides the opportunity of a central operator being able to add location actions to existing and already initiated lists of location actions whereby e.g. last-minute orders may be carried out even though a warehouse employee is already busy with existing actions.
Central control also provides the central operator with the opportunity to place already initiated location lists on standby and initiate other processes such as e.g. a rush order. Other possibilities include letting one or more warehouse employees work on the same location list.
It should be emphasized that all of the above-mentioned features have the particular advantage that the individual warehouse employee never has to register or at least does not need to register changes in the process or to coordinate it with parallel handling processes. Thus, a warehouse employee is only provided with a minimum of information while the central control unit handles canonical structuring of very large amounts of data.
From another perspective, the invention may therefore be regarded as a support system using human qualities irreplaceable by robot technology optimally while the system itself takes over the more complex and immense canonical functions from a human perspective.
By letting the central control unit be designed for storage of a digitally stored handling list comprising a number of standardized actions, and by letting the central control unit feature means for transmission of a signal to initiate a standardized action to one or more specifically addressed mobile communication units on the basis of the handling list stored in the central control unit, a simple control system of a picking or distribution process has been obtained with the above-mentioned advantages.
The control process itself is thus completely controlled by the central control unit and a potential operator.
Another advantage of the present embodiment is that a variation in the range of items may easily be implemented by central programming and storage of a new handling list.
Another advantage of central control, and thereby monitoring of the system, is that the handling process may be disrupted or varied centrally by an operator without break-downs in logistics.
By letting the system comprise wholly or partially automatic transmission of a new, preferably wireless, signal to initiate a location action upon receipt of a return signal from the warehouse employee, it is possible to obtain easy and quick order control since each of the location actions may be initiated completely automatically once a previous location action is completed. This will reduce the strain on a central operator and thereby provide him with the resources to carry out potential manual operations in a particular picking or distribution process without affecting others in doing so.
By letting the mobile communication unit comprise means to facilitate transmission of the return signals activated by the warehouse employee, a preferred embodiment of the invention is obtained, since the system has thereby centralized intelligence completely around the central processing unit and the applied communication units.
This centralization naturally results in a reduction of resources as the amount of processing equipment is reduced. Also, it makes it possible to carry out software changes of the system since any potential use of manually activated units for rendering of return signals at the individual elementary zones may be minimized or completely avoided.
Thus, construction of a new elementary zone will not require moving or changing of hardware since the required hardware is already implemented in the mobile communication unit.
Another advantage of providing the system with return signal paths controlled by the warehouse employee is that the system may be designed to receive signals at appropriate intervals whereby one or more central control units are provided with a continuous feedback ensuring that all process steps are carried out in a suitable order, just as it is ensured that no conflicting operations are initiated or handling assignments disrupted before completion.
By letting the signal for initiation of a location action comprise or generate instructions to the warehouse employee through the mobile communication unit(s) of a macro zone wherein one or more items must be located, an advantageous embodiment of the invention has been obtained, since each location action is initiated by guiding the warehouse employee to a macro zone wherein the employee may subsequently locate the specific item.
By letting the indication system comprise at least one laser pointer controlled by remote for each macro group, the laser pointer being arranged in such a manner that it may identify the elementary zones of a given macro zone on the basis of control signals provided by the central control unit, an advantageous embodiment of the invention has been obtained. Thus, by applying a laser pointer controlled by remote, it is possible, according to the invention, to divide the directions to the individual picking employees into two levels, namely a first level guiding the employee to the macro zone in which specific item is located and a second level whereby the item may subsequently be visualized directly or indirectly by the picking or distribution employee. This division of location actions into two (or more) levels contributes to a quick and efficient location process which does not pose significant requirements to the individual picking or distribution employee""s knowledge of the location of the individual items.
This also means that particular peak load periods may be significantly eased since non-skilled workers may be used to pick and distribute without requiring comprehensive training or retraining. Another advantage is greater flexibility in relation to the work areas of the individual employees since special knowledge of the locations of the items becomes superfluous.
Another advantage of using a laser pointer is that once it has been placed purposefully in a macro zone, it may currently be reprogrammed to the specifically chosen elementary zone and thereby the location of an item. For example, it is sufficient to use a control device of the pointer, e.g. a joy-stick, in order to make the laser pointer identify the new or redefined elementary zone and subsequently have the control coordinates of the pointer registered centrally in the central control unit or decentrally in the control device of the pointer itself.
Readjustment or adding of elementary zones to the system is thus limited to comprising pure calibration measures, making them practically cost-free operations in practice as opposed to the known systems where expansion requires new hardware.
By letting the indication system comprise stationary, and preferably shelf-mounted markers, it is possible to obtain a simple and improved location-independent method indicating the elementary zones of the individual macro zones.
By letting the indication means be activated wholly or partially by the central control unit by transmission of a signal to initiate a location action, an advantageous level of control is obtained as the individual macro zone is automatically ready to receive a picking or distribution employee once a location action has been initiated.
The synchronization of the individual employees may be carried out centrally when desired and on the basis of the known position of the employees, just as the order lists may be automatically modified so that the waiting time at the involved macro zones is avoided or minimized.
By letting the mobile communication units be provided with a code scanner, preferably a bar code scanner, for scanning of an item and/or an elementary zone identification number, and by letting the system be designed to open a macro zone once an addressed mobile unit scans a code with the code scanner after receipt of a macro zone location signal from the central control unit when an elementary zone or item corresponds to that macro zone location signal, it is possible to obtain a system capable of adapting to the requirements of the warehouse employee in such a manner that the user must initiate an action.
The invention also relates to an indication system indicating elementary zones and comprising a number of markers and a control unit, the control unit comprising communication means for receipt and transmission of control signals, the control unit further comprising activation means for activation of the markers. This indication system is unique due to the fact it is constituted by a number of markers and at least one control unit in an indication unit.
In this manner, individual indication units are obtained and the dimensions of the indication system may easily be changed by addition or removal of indication units.
When the indication of one or more elementary zones of the indication system is adjustably controlled by the control unit, a flexible system is achieved, wherein changes, adjustments and redefinitions of the elementary zones may be performed without changes in the hardware of the system. Any position may be appointed as an elementary zone, e.g. a location of an item box or item container having various sizes, by one or more of the available markers, adjustably and flexibly controlled by the control unit.
In a further embodiment, the markers of the indication units are placed in such a manner that they may identify elementary zones with a width of as small as 0.5 cm individually, and in a particular embodiment, the indication units are light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
In this manner, it will be possible to identify items of very small dimensions and in a very dense environment.
In another embodiment, the indication unit is shaped as a rail. In this manner, it may be placed on the front of a shelf or rack and thereby identify elementary zones along this shelf or rack.
In a particular embodiment, the rail has a length, which corresponds to the length of at least one shelf in a rack. Hereby, the rail may be used to identify elementary zones along the entire shelf.
In another embodiment, the markers are uniformly dispersed along the rail. In this manner, they are not limited to only identifying elementary zones of predetermined dimensions.
In yet another embodiment, the communication means of the control unit is capable of communicating wirelessly. In this manner, it is not necessary to set up a network system while it is also easier to expand the identification system.
The invention also relates to a mobile communication unit comprising means for receipt and transmission of wireless communication signals, the communication unit also comprising means for generation of audio signals and/or visual signals on the basis of received signals in order to initiate a location action from a central unit, the communication unit comprising a device for manual activation of a wireless return signal to the central control unit, the return signal indicating that a location action is completed, and the audio signals and/or visual signals being able to identify part of or all macro zones to the employee carrying the communication unit built into a vest or a similar piece of garment or equipment in such a manner that all elements belonging to a unit may be mounted on an employee.
It will be understood that by vest or a similar piece of garment or equipment is in this context meant any appropriate means by which the elements of the communication unit may be carried, suspended or supported on the body and in particular on the torso of the employee. Thus, for example, a regular item of garment may be used or suspension means comprising bands, strips or the like for supporting the equipment may be used as well.
In this manner, the warehouse employee is guided to a macro zone and the mobile unit may be carried for long periods of time as it is comfortable in use. Also, a warehouse employee may have his hands free during the location process.
By letting the unit comprise a display unit for displaying a macro zone, identification of an item and information of number and/or quantity of items to be picked or distributed, a simple and advantageous manner of performing fast and reliable location actions has been achieved.
By letting the communication unit comprise ergonomically correct operation facilities, another advantageous embodiment of the invention has been obtained that may be implemented by featuring the unit with two signing buttons that may provide sufficient feedback to the central control unit during the usual location process.
By letting the communication unit comprise speaker units placed near the shoulders of the employee when carried by him, a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention has been obtained, as everyday use of the mobile communication unit is made particularly comfortable. This improvement must be seen in the light of the fact that a hearing earpiece and a headset generally emit a quite uncomfortable sound during a work situation.
The invention further relates to an indication unit for indication of elementary zones comprising a number of markers and a control unit, the control unit comprising communication means for receipt and transmission of control signals and activating means for activation of one or more markers.
Hereby is achieved that a handling and/or indication system may be established and/or configured in a flexible, fast and reliable manner using a number of indication units according to the invention. Advantageously the indication units according to the invention may be used in connection with existing warehouse shelves. Further, existing handling systems may easily be changed, enlarged or reconfigured using these indication units, since the unit may easily be removed and/or replaced and since further units may easily be added to the system.
By letting the indication unit be shaped as a rail, an advantageous embodiment has been achieved. In this manner, the indication unit may be placed on the front of a shelf or rack and thereby identify elementary zones along this shelf or rack.
In a particular embodiment, the rail of the indication unit has a length, which corresponds to the length of at least one shelf in a rack. Hereby, the indication unit may be used to identify elementary zones along the entire shelf.
In a further embodiment, the markers of the indication units are placed in such a manner that they may identify elementary zones with a width of as small as 0.5 cm individually, and in a particular embodiment, the markers of the indication units are light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
In another embodiment, the markers are uniformly dispersed along the rail of the indication unit. In this manner, they are not limited to only identifying elementary zones of predetermined dimensions.
In yet another embodiment, the communication means of the control unit is capable of communicating wirelessly. In this manner, it is not necessary to set up a network system while it is also easier to expand the identification system, when using the indication units according to this embodiment of the invention.